


The Quiet of the Night

by smokeyzz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I suppose??, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Wild Friendship, Yes once again I'm writing about Sky and Wild lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeyzz/pseuds/smokeyzz
Summary: Wild has been down for the past few days, and it seems like it’s up to Sky to cheer him up!Or, Sky joins Wild on a quiet night and discovers one of the many wonders of Wild's Hyrule.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	The Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> No big warnings this time!! Just wanted some bonding between Sky and Wild!! And one of the boys to see one of the the three dragons in Wild's Hyrule!!

Wild has been down for the past few days, and it seems like it’s up to Sky to cheer him up!

Usually Sky would wait and let Twilight comfort Wild, seeing how close the two are, but Twilight had gotten pretty injured in their most recent battle. Thankfully, they were in Wild’s Hyrule and he offered his house to the group but Sky can count on exactly one hand how many times Wild has actually been in his own house. 

So, Twi obviously can’t comfort Wild if he’s still unconscious in bed. Sky thought that Time might’ve reached out to Wild, but Time seems to be very concerned watching over Twilight. Which is understandable! Twilight is just as close to Time as he is to Wild, it’s just Sky thought that Time and Wild were pretty close too… 

Hyrule tried to talk to Wild, since Hyrule is the third (second?) person that Wild is closest to, but it seemed to have not worked in the way Hyrule, Sky and the others were hoping. Hyrule does have a tendency to overthink things and not quite get his words right, it seems that must’ve been what happened when Hyrule came back with a lost look on his face and Wild nowhere to be found. Sky thought he might have to comfort Hyrule instead but Legend pulls the wandering hero next to him at the table and Sky smiles when he sees Legend gently talking to Hyrule. 

While Sky is designated as one of the group’s more caring and comforting heroes, he can’t help but think that Four has a knack of comforting others. He has this strange sense of distracting you and pushing you in the right direction, all without talking about the actual reason the person is upset in the first place. And Four and Wild have this sense of knowing? Sky had lost track of how many times Four and Wild send each other a knowing glance for some reason or another. But Four got a nasty concussion in the same battle Twi got hurt in, so Sky can’t depend on his scary sense of knowing what’s wrong and then not actually talking about it.

And while Sky deeply cares and appreciates the rest of the members of their group.

Warriors, Wind and Legend aren’t the best at comforting… 

Warriors is much better rallying them up for a fight or speaking to the group for motivation than comforting someone one on one, Sky certainly hasn’t forgotten when Warriors first accepted Wild for his amnesia when they all first found out about Wild’s spotty memories. He’s much better at distracting than comforting, though sometimes he certainly has a way with words.

Wind tries his best but tends to miss by a country mile, he gets off track quite easily and dissolves into a story about his adventure. Again, great for distracting! But not for comfort and really, it’s understandable. Sky didn’t have good comforting skills when he was fourteen years old either. 

And well, Legend has the emotional vulnerability of a door nail. So Sky didn’t really expect him to comfort anyone outside of Hyrule anyway. Though Sky has caught him looking concerned at Wild every time he thinks nobody is looking. (And he says he’s not a softie!)

So it’s up to Sky to help comfort and cheer up their local wild-child! 

It’s just finding the other hero is the hard part… 

Sky closes the door behind him, not wearing any armor or weapons, when he realizes that. Oh, he doesn’t actually know where Wild goes when he’s not at his own house. Sky blinks at the path before sighing and gently slapping his face for not thinking about this earlier. Luckily he sees that Bolson is sitting next to the fire under the tree, he most likely has some idea of where Wild has gone off to now.

“Good evening Bolson.”

“Ah! Sky yes?” Sky nods. “Good evening! Come sit.” Bolson gestures to the spot next to him and Sky glady sits down. 

“I was wondering if you know where Wild- er, Link is?” Bolson seems to chuckle at his question.

“Link is a wandering lad! I don’t have any idea where he might’ve gone.” Sky frowns, just as he feared then.

“Ah but don’t worry, he’ll be back at one point or another. I know he wouldn’t leave you all here.” Bolson continues, which makes Sky feel a little better, but he already knows that Wild will always come back to them. 

“You think he’ll be back sometime tonight? Since I haven’t seen him since yesterday afternoon…” Sky just doesn’t know when Wild will actually be back, he really should’ve reached out to Wild before this happened…

“I suppose he might be back later tonight, I know he always comes back in the middle of the night just to check on things.” Sky hums in response, that does certainly make sense. 

“Thank you Bolson, you definitely helped me out.” Sky stands up and gives Bolson a smile. Bolson laughs a bit bashfully and gives Sky a wave of his hand.

“Glad I could help!” Bolson says still laughing, Sky walks back to the house, gives Bolson one more wave before entering. Now to wait until Wild appears.

So Sky waits, and waits, and waits until Sky assumes it is eight o’ clock. Almost everyone has gone to bed at this point, most of them still healing from something or another from that unexpected battle, but he can spot Warriors reading next to a candle and Time seems to be writing a letter nearby. Sky would’ve probably been the first one to head to bed but he’s determined to talk to Wild tonight, or else he won’t be able to get another chance. So once he sees Wild sitting down in his small field of flowers by his house, Sky immediately stumbles out of his seat next to the window, and shrugs on his tan long sleeve since it’s a bit chillier now, he also clips on his sailcloth around his shoulders. He has to compose himself before he runs out the door. 

He walks out and quietly shuts the door, he shivers and he pulls his sailcloth closer. He walks over to Wild, who’s sitting and looking out over the land. 

“Mind if I sit?” Sky says as he points to the spot next to Wild. Wild shakes his head and scoots over some so Sky can sit. Which is a bit concerning… Sky isn’t so sure if Wild just wants to keep the quiet atmosphere or Wild doesn’t want to speak at all. Sky makes sure he doesn’t frown as he settles down on his spot. While he does want to ask immediately what’s wrong, Sky knows it’s best to let Wild speak first, because Sky is sure that they both know why Sky is here.

Sky waits patiently, looking over the rolling hills that surround Hateno Village. Wild’s Hyrule is so vast and so beautiful as well, Sky can probably look at so many different things for so long. Sky is quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Wild fidgets next to him, Sky turns his head a little to see Wild more fully. Wild opens his mouth, ready to say something, but he hesitates and quickly closes his mouth. He fidgets again, his fingers clenching against his palms before opening and closing his mouth again. Just as Sky thought. 

“Wild.” Sky makes sure Wild is looking at him before continuing. “It’s okay, you can sign, I’ll understand.” He looks hesitant again before releasing his hands. 

_Nice night._ Is the first thing Wild signs, small talk. Sky can do small talk for now.

“Yes, it is quite beautiful.” Sky can’t lie about that, the land is almost serine in the darkness of the night. Wild seems to pause, as if waiting for something, he raises his hands to sign before quickly dropping them. Sky waits patiently. 

_Worried._ Wild signs after a brief moment. 

“About Twilight?” Sky asks quietly. Wild nods and his hands seem to shake, but he doesn’t raise them again.

“He’s doing much better now, Hyrule thinks that he might wake up tomorrow.” Sky hopes that Wild takes this as good news. Wild seems to relax before tensing again.

_My fault. Should have paid attention._

“Wild, there was no way you could’ve prevented that. We switched to the middle of a monster camp, we were caught off guard.” Sky says gently. Wild seems to frown and he drops his hands once again. 

This isn’t quite where Sky wanted it to go, Sky tries to think as he studies Wild. Wild feels guilty and Sky knows that a few words of his wasn’t going to change that. So instead he turns his upper body towards Wild and opens up his arms. Wild seems to blink owlishly before Sky gestures to Wild and then himself. He really hopes this works, Wild isn’t the most cuddly in the group, only Twi and Time are the ones to reach over and touch him. But the others always told him that he has the warmest hugs. Sky gives what he hopes is a gentle smile and that seems to have convinced Wild. Wild scoots over hesitantly and Sky can’t help but be reminded of a trapped animal but Sky quickly throws away that thought. Eventually Wild wraps his arms around Sky’s shoulder and Sky gently wraps his arms around his back. Wild was tense for a few minutes before completely going slack, almost making Sky stumble but he quickly supports both of their weights.

“There we go. It’s okay.” Sky slowly starts to rub Wild’s back which makes Wild melt even more into the hug. 

Sky doesn’t know how long he sat there rubbing Wild’s back but he’s going to stay as long as Wild needs him. Eventually Wild seems to have enough with the hug and he gently leans back, SKy easily letting go once he knows that Wild is all done. It’s dark, the only light source they have is the moon and the candles still lit in the house, but Sky thinks he can see that Wild’s eyes were watery. Sky doesn’t say a word about that though but does speak up again.

“Again, it’s not your fault Wild. It was the situation that we were set in that hurt Twilight and Four. And I bet once those two get a wind of this they’ll tell you the same thing.” Wild nods at his words and rubs his eyes. It’s silent for a moment, Sky letting Wild freshen himself up.

“Now, I presume you’re not going to bed until way later tonight?” 

_I’m too restless right now._

Sky nods, he knows usually that he’ll go back inside and immediately fall asleep but tonight he can’t help but want to keep Wild company. He looks back out at the rolling hills of Wild’s Hyrule, still looking beautiful under the moonlight. 

“I hope you wouldn’t mind some company?” Sky asks when he realizes that Wild seems to be waiting for something. Wild seems surprised before he quickly raises his hands.

_I don’t mind. But was going to travel._

“Oh I don’t mind going somewhere, if you want me to come along.” Wild seems to think before nodding.

_Any suggestions on where to go?_

Sky shakes his head. “Surprise me?” He says instead. Wild seems to take that as a challenge as he seems to think deeply about Sky’s suggestion. He seems to get an idea though, when his eyes brighten and he quickly pulls out his sheikah slate and checks something before nodding. He looks over at Sky, searching for a second before nodding with a growing smile.

 _I have just the place._ Wild quickly stands and offers a hand to Sky, who grabs it and easily stands up with Wild’s help. 

_You don’t mind travelling by slate?_ Sky shakes his head and Wild smiles, intertwining their elbows and tapping something on his slate.

“Hold on tight.” Wild’s voice is so soft and raspy that Sky couldn’t almost hear him. Sky opened his mouth to say something about Wild speaking but before he could even get a word out Wild taps once again on his sheikah slate. Suddenly they were teleporting.

Sky stumbles when they finally appear somewhere else. Teleporting by slate is so much different then traveling through the portals that are connected between each of their Hyrules. While the portals certainly are confusing and dizzying, Sky always feels like he’s been taken apart and put back together when he travels by slate. But apparently that’s exactly what it was and that always makes Sky somewhat nauseous. 

_Okay?_ Wild looks concerned but Sky quickly shakes off the leftover dizziness and gives him a thumbs up. Sky then takes the chance to look at their surroundings, they’re on one of Wild’s many towers, in front of them is a big lake with a ginormous bridge running across it. Wild quickly grabs his attention again as he takes out his paraglider, he then looks up at Sky with a grin. He walks to the edge of the tower and jerks his head towards the bridge. 

“The bridge?” Sky confirms and Wild nods his head. He gives Sky one last wild (heh.) grin and jumps off the tower, opening his paraglider and is quickly gliding towards the bridge. Sky huffs, glad he brought his sailcloth, which he grabs onto and quickly jumps off after Wild. Sky can’t help but smile as he feels the wind rushing through his hair as he quickly follows Wild to the entrance of the bridge. Wild lands just a few seconds before he does and Sky turns to him when he lands. Wild seems to be in a hurry though because he quickly starts walking and gestures Sky to hurry up. Sky scoffs before quickly following after the Champion, the two make it to the middle where there’s some ruins of a cart and a fountain but Wild ignores that completely. He walks over to the right side of the bridge and Sky follows him, Wild gives him a ‘wait until you see this!’ kind of look before he points to the lake. Sky follows his finger and right when he focuses on the spot Wild wants him to look out, the water begins to splash and the beginnings of a horn?- Starts poking out, Sky gasps when he sees the face and the upper body of the creature. It was ginormous and slender, white with a green underbelly and what looks like lightning under its scales. 

Sky doesn’t think he’s seen anything like the creature. He can’t help but stare at it with his mouth gaping, the creature now fully out of the water. It's flying away from them but Sky doesn’t even care, just so focused on the otherworldly creature. 

“Wild. What is that?” Sky finally gets out, he can hear Wild snort but Sky doesn’t mind.

 _A Dragon._ Sky is almost in shock. He met dragons before, in his Hyrule, and while they were certainly majestic, they don’t even compare to the otherworldliness of this dragon. When Sky focuses on the dragon again, he notices that it's turning back around and heading towards the opposite end of the bridge. As it gets closer, Sky couldn’t help but walk a few steps closer before Wild gently holds him at his shoulder. At Sky’s questioning gaze , he nods towards the glowing spears next to the dragon, when squinting Sky notices that those are actually lighting attacks. Oh my, good thing Wild held him back. Suddenly, the dragon quickly rises over the bridge, Sky looks up at it, gasping once again as he feels the updraft in his hair. The dragon crosses over the bridge and over to the other side, when it’s a few more feet away from the bridge, Wild walks over to the other side and Sky quickly follows him. There the two of them watch as the dragon flies away in the direction where Sky knows Hyrule Castle rests. When the last tip of the dragon is gone, Sky turns to Wild, who is already looking at him with a goofy grin.

“That was amazing.” Sky almost feels embarrassed at the amazement in his voice but it just makes Wild grin even more.

 _That was Farosh._

“Farosh.” Sky tested out the name as Wild nods.

_Said to be the Guardian of Courage._

“Wow, I've never seen anything like it before. I’m almost embarrassed by how I reacted.”

_Don’t worry. I reacted the same way._

“When was the first time you saw it?” Sky can’t help but be curious, Wild doesn’t seem to be surprised much of anything anymore.

_Here, actually. Beginning of adventure._

“Oh?” Sky looks around the bridge again and Wild nods. A small moment of silence passes by as the two of them watch over the lake, the gentle breeze carrying through.

“Wild.” Wild looks up when Sky calls his name. “Thank you, for showing me this and letting me be a part of your night.” Sky smiles warmly at him and Wild smiles back just as warm. The two look back at the lake, a quiet peace laying over the two of them. Before Sky interrupts it by yawning, which makes Wild snort.

“So sorry.” Sky apologizes sheepishly.

 _It’s late. Let’s head back._ Sky nods and easily links their elbows as Wild takes out his slate. Suddenly the two are at the shrine nearest Link’s house. Sky quickly urges Wild to go in and sleep in the house with him and the others, even though it looked like Wild wanted to stay out a while longer. He quickly fell to Sky’s urging though and the two of them quietly entered the dark house and found a place to rest. Wild was apparently exhausted because he fell asleep pretty quickly and Sky rolled his eyes affectionately once he saw. Though as Sky lays down, the rise and fall of Wild’s silhouette greatly comforts him, and as he slowly falls asleep he can’t help but think the night went great and that he had successfully comforted Wild.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
